


Mistletoe Kisses - Sequel to Candy Cane Kisses

by Chicki



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: Circa 2007, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicki/pseuds/Chicki
Summary: It really is never too late to go back.   This story follows Candy Cane Kisses, finding Bette and Tina continuing to enjoy the holiday season as they look back to the time they had decided to go their separate ways, and share with one another their most intimate feelings and thoughts during that difficult period.
Relationships: Tina Kennard/Bette Porter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Readers, if you clicked on this story, then hopefully you have already read Candy Cane Kisses which precedes this story. If you did so, then I also hope that means you enjoyed it and wish to continue to see what happened as that story concluded...wait not more, here is Chapter 1 of 5 of this short fan fic which continues their journey.

CHAPTER 1

Oh god…those chills…those feelings. It was so simple, the brush of her hand against my forearm as we engaged in some long kisses by the Christmas tree. Before I realized what happened, we were both on our knees facing one another in front of the fireplace. I wanted to savor every bit of what was to come next, for it had been so long since we had made love. Sure we had both had that one intimate moment when Tina was pregnant. For me, I was making love then, but I also knew that I was making love with a woman who wasn’t available to me…who wasn’t mine anymore, so the shadow of disappointment and loss was at the forefront the whole time. This right now, was far more greater, because Tina and I were on our way back to one another. The walls were down, the feelings were fresh, and the desire had spread to every bit of us.

Tina reached for my face, and with her forefinger she slowly traced the edge of my jaw, and then my lips. “I have waited for you to come back to me again,” she said softly, while allowing her touch to linger. I licked her finger lightly, which caused her to close her eyes.

Upon releasing her finger, I slid my hands to her waist and lifted her shirt just enough so I could place them on her skin. “I wanted you for much longer than you have waited for my return,” I said while feeling her. The last time I had my hands on Tina’s waist, she was pregnant and had no idea how I was yearning for more than just that unexpected romp in bed. We were both trying hard to ignore the desire that had been building that day, from the moment we were at the doctor’s office, to the drive to her apartment. By the time we arrived there, and found ourselves alone, we couldn’t ignore that burning need from within. This moment, right now, it had the ability to spiral completely out of control and happen just as fast, but I didn’t want that. I wanted to relish every touch, memorize every look, and sample every flavor her body could offer to me.

As if on cue, we both leaned in to once again sample the delicacy and tenderness that our lips proposed. Her tongue, oh fuck, I wanted it so many other places, but I recognized what I wanted and needed were two different things. I ‘needed’ for Tina and I to make this trip a slow one, for both of us. My nipples had responded so easily to the little which we had already shared, and the ache in them was pronounced even further as they pushed against the fabric. I knew she wanted to speed things up when she slid her hand behind my neck, and changed the method of her kisses from gentle and soft, to more fierce and fiery. She slipped her tongue in and out of my mouth as she turned her head to each side, sampling my lips from every direction possible. When we both finally succumbed to the need for air, I glanced over at the coffee table, where I saw what I believed to be a mistletoe. I smiled as I reached for it. “Tee, shouldn’t this be hanging somewhere?”

Tina looked confused. “That’s not mine.”

“Well it certainly couldn’t be Angelica’s,” I chuckled. 

Tina took the mistletoe from my hand. “If I had to put money on it, I’ll bet this is the work of Alice.”

I dropped my head backwards as I laughed. “God, can she simplify things any more than that?”

“Oh god Bette, they knew. You saw the looks on their faces tonight. They were always more intuitive than even we had ever been.”

“Well Ms. Kennard, you know what tradition says about what you do with a mistletoe don’t you?”

Tina arched a brow and placed the mistletoe above my head as she leaned in and kissed me. She then held it in front of my face, as she leaned down further and kissed my neck. She whispered by my ear, “If you want to see all the other places that I can kiss under this mistletoe, I suggest you get undressed Porter.”

I missed this naughty side of Tina. It actually had been lost way before the affair had even occurred. Though it wasn’t a contributing factor, I did find afterwards, that it was one thing I had enjoyed while I was with Candace and Jodi. Neither of them had been shy about taking the initiative, and certainly weren’t afraid to seduce me. This Tina in front of me tonight, was a woman who was sure of herself, and what she wanted.

“You want me to undress myself? I inquired. “I thought the fun was you undressing me?”

Tina’s laugh was sexy. “Are you prepared to let me do what I want to you, when I want to do it?” Tina arched a brow at me, and I couldn’t help but smile in response. She was one of the most sexiest and beautiful women that I had ever known. Today when we were allowing our souls to speak to one another, I felt urges I hadn’t felt in a long time, not even with Jodi. She was my no other love, and I knew that. I was so deeply in love with this woman, and now that it was safe to fully admit it, I wanted to make love to her in every way imaginable. I craved for that chance to please her once again. 

“Tee…I just want you…I don’t care how we accomplish that. I just want us to make wild, crazy love all night.” Tina gently pushed me so I was now leaning back against the bottom edge of the sofa. She rested the mistletoe inside of my shirt, in the crevice of my breasts, then brought her hands to the button of my jeans where she had started to unbutton them. The moment she straddled my legs, while her hands fumbled a bit with the zipper, I felt the heat between her own as she came to rest on my thighs. My fingers searched for the buttons of her shirt, and when I found the first one at the bottom, I began to slowly undo each one. Her fingers came to a rest on the edge of my jeans, as she lowered her head to watch my hands ease closer to her face. When I unsecured the last button, her shirt draped open. The preview caused my heart to skip beat. The black embroidered bra which supporter her shapely breasts was quite easy on the eyes.

“You are so beautiful Tina,” I said as my fingers played with the edge of her shirt. “Just absolutely beautiful.” As those last few words escaped, I felt her fingers slide from the edge of my jeans to my shirt. 

“We won’t be needing this babe.” I complied, raising my arms as she lifted my shirt up and over my head. It joined the mistletoe on the floor. I watched as her eyes studied that which had been concealed from her for so long. For a moment, we both had done just that, allowed ourselves to get lost in the place when the past and present blended together. 

She reached forward with both her hands and cupped my breasts. I knew the fabric of my bra couldn’t provide that much of a barrier that she couldn’t feel how hard my nipples had become. “That’s you Tee…that’s all you.” I put my hands behind hers and pulled them into me. I felt her hands squeeze both of them, which caused me to close my eyes as I cherished her touch. Tina leaned in and kissed my lips as she reached behind to unclasp my bra. I took full advantage of doing the same, but wasn’t fully prepared when her bra fell between us as she pulled back. 

Though I knew I shouldn’t stare, I couldn’t help myself. Tina’s breasts had gone up about a size when she had gotten pregnant, and they never returned back to normal. I certainly had no complaints. My brows arched from the beauty that I was taking in. I brushed each nipple lightly with my thumbs, and felt a shiver go down my spine at the feeling of just how hard and tight they were.

“Fuck…I love your hands on me,” Tina uttered as she exhaled a breath. “Please…please touch more of me.”

I slid one hand behind Tina’s back as I leaned forward. I brought my mouth over her nipple and started to suck lightly, pulling it away from her with my teeth. I didn’t mean to, but I let out a moan at the mere presence of my mouth returning to her body again. In my whole life, I never ached so much for someone, or responded in the way I did when I was able to find my way back to Tina again. With my free hand, I started to tweak her other nipple between my thumb and index finger. I felt her head arch back in response, a sign that she was enjoying this. 

“Mmmm…” I shared how delighted I was to taste her skin. “does that…feel…good?” I asked as I gradually swept my tongue across her sternum to her other aroused nub.

“God yes,” she said as her hands messed my hair. “This…wasn’t …suppose to happen like this.” Tina’s words were so disjointed. 

I rolled my tongue in circles around her nipple, basking in the feeling of her hands wildly searching through my hair, while the intimate sounds she made was heightening my senses even further. “You are so hard for me Tina.”

“Yes…yes it’s all you Bette. All you.” Tina dropped her hands to my shoulders, and pushed the straps down my arms. My mouth continued to stimulate her breasts until she had urgently pulled my face from her and plunged her tongue into my mouth. She spoke her needs and desires into my mouth each time she broke for air. After a few more seconds of some heavy kissing, she pulled her head back and stared straight into my eyes. “I love you so much.” Before she heard me whisper my love in return, she had already lowered her head, and her mouth was consuming my breast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for continuing to join me on this little Christmas tale. I am glad you are enjoying it. I hope you are ready for some serious Tibette loving. ;) ~ Enjoy...

CHAPTER 2

I weaved my fingers through her blonde hair, as I urged her closer to me. I couldn’t get my mind to completely understand all that was happening. The reality of Tina’s mouth on my body as it journeyed down my abdomen, was something I bore witness too, but still couldn’t comprehend. How did I get here? I came home for the holidays, saddened by my breakup, concerned with how hard it was going to be to go back home Christmas night, after enjoying some time with my daughter. Here I was now, in this moment, feeling incredibly aroused and back under the spell of my ex. It was the loveliest place I could have found myself, but incredibly crazy all at the same time. I felt Tina’s tongue make circles around my belly button, while my thoughts jumped forward, anticipating her descent to where the throbbing was well underway between my legs.

Tina was desperate to reclaim Bette. She had let her go once, and though at the time she made up a million excuses as to why it was better that way, the truth was, deep in her soul, the honesty of her love for this woman never died. When she and Bette made love after they had come home from having the ultrasound, her hormones hadn’t helped to hide the drive she felt. It was easier then, to just blame it on her hormones and disregard the feelings that had still been present. Denial was so much easier than facing the reality. What she had told Bette before, was true, she wanted to punish her for the affair. As a result, it was at the expense of punishing herself as well, not to mention Angelica. It took some time for her to allow her heart to break open completely, and expose the truth for what it was. She was still enormously in love with this beautiful brunette, and there wasn’t going to be anymore need for clubbing or blind dates. She wanted their family together again, and though Angelica was too young to understand, it would prove to be the best Christmas gift ever.

When I looked down, Tina had spread my jeans open. I was more than willing to raise my ass so I could allow her to pull them down and off me, but it was clear she had no intention of doing that yet. I felt her place the smallest of kisses just above my pubic bone. I was considerably aroused at this point, and had no doubt that with the absence of panties, she just had to smell proof of that. 

Tina closed her eyes as she took in all of Bette. She was happy to see that she still had the thin landing strip which she kept nicely groomed, but what had given her a surge of delight and pleasure, was the scent which was unique only to Bette Porter. She was so close to her destination, and couldn’t begin to translate all she was feeling at that moment. She looked up at Bette, her hair draped partially in front of one of her eyes. She sought that reassurance, and received it without hesitation. She felt Bette’s hand gently touch the back of her head and guide it slowly to between her legs. Tina separated her lips and made one long sweep with her tongue over Bette’s clit. She felt Bette’s legs tighten in response, as her hip moved forward into her. 

My god, the first time I felt her tongue make contact with my clit, I thought I was going to orgasm right there. I couldn’t help but express a loud guttural moan. Truth was, how much did I honestly try? How was it that I had women go down on me after Tina, and yet even though my body is the same, and they all have a mouth and a tongue, it could be so different? It wasn’t just about technique. It couldn’t have been. What I was feeling at this moment as Tina was going down on me, I couldn’t have begun to compare anything with it. “Shit…Tee…th-that…god that feels …so good.” I struggled to bring life to my words. I wanted so badly to spread my legs for her, and allow her all the access that she needed to please me, but she made no movement to do so, and I certainly wasn’t about to interrupt her to ask.

Tina could taste Bette’s arousal as she dipped her tongue below her clit. That smooth fluid that symbolized she was still able to stir her ex wife was quite evident. Tina formed a small smile as she delved further into that honesty, sampling what she had been missing for quite some time.

The fire, was emitting more heat than I could handle. I uttered my request as a whisper at first. When she didn’t respond, I repeated it slightly louder. “Tee…I need them off…I’m burning up.”

Tina pulled her face from my center and looked up at me. The look on her face had instantly brought the past to the present. I saw that look before, many times. It was insatiable in every sense of the word. “Babe? What is it?”

“It’s hotter than hell in here.”

Tina smiled. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

I smiled as I played with her hair. “You bet it is, but the fireplace is killing me right about now.”

Tina looked back at the fireplace. “Are you sure it’s that, or is it me?”

I chuckled at her sense of humor. God I missed that part of her. We had allowed the other to pull out such a bitter part of ourselves, and now as the walls were down, we were back to loving one another openly and nothing felt better. “If I had to put money on it, I would guess it was a little of both.”

Tina hit Bette’s arm playfully. “I think not Porter. However, if you think you would be a bit more comfortable without these jeans on, I think we can take care of that.” Tina grabbed hold of the waistline of Bette’s jeans, and without waiting for her to raise her ass, she gave them one hard tug and slid them down her legs and off. “Is that better?”

“Jesus…you’re an animal!”

“You love it.”

“I can’t deny that.”

“And this animal…is…very hungry.” Tina arched her brow and glanced down to where she had been only moments earlier as she slowly crawled back towards me, closing in on her target. I shifted so that I was laying with my back against the floor. 

I willingly invited her back, spreading my legs apart. “Hungry huh?” I questioned as she came closer.

“Very,” She whispered.

“I have so much to offer you,” I coaxed gently, sliding my hand to my center and spreading my lips with just my index and middle finger. 

Tina’s mouth fell open slightly as she looked from my fingers to my face. The desire in our expression couldn’t be denied. It was pure evidence of what we both wanted and needed. She looked back at my fingers which were glistening with desire. Without notice or warning, she sprung forward and took me into her mouth, ravishing my center with her tongue, her lips, her fingers... she was taking all of me, and the only thing I could do was surrender myself completely to the pleasure ride that was fiercely underway. 

“Ohhh …g-go-god…Tee…yessssss…yes…just like…like that…fuck,” I desperately felt for something, anything nearby that I could squeeze my fingers into. The sofa pillows weren’t nearby, and so I grabbed my jeans and what I believed to be her shirt as my hips started thrusting from the floor into her face. I felt my center tighten around her fingers which were sliding in and out of me. I knew the moment she started to curl them, because it catapulted me into the peak of my climax. Her tongue was stroking my clit in a steady rhythm. She hadn’t forgotten. She had not forgotten the technique I liked, and just how to deliver it. God, it had taken some so long, and others never quite figured it out. Tina…she just knew. She knew that I liked changing things up during foreplay, but when it came down to getting me there, it took that steady, consistent rhythm to bring me over the edge. I lost control of everything at the moment I felt myself roll into a full fledged orgasm. “Ahhhhhhhhhh. She continued to slowly draw the orgasm out, using just the right pressure as my clit had started to turn sensitive. “Ohhhh….fuck. I rode the wave and let the water just carry me the rest of the way. As she lay on my legs, her head still between them, I felt the sweat of her skin merge with my own. I could feel her chest rise and fall rapidly as her breast moved against my inner thigh with each breath. I released my hold on my discarded jeans, and allowed my hand to fall upon her soft hair. “fuck…that…that was…incredible Tee.”

Tina moved her head slightly. “It’s fucking hot in here!”

I couldn’t help but laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for your comments and continued support. I have always enjoyed writing holidays into my stories, or just writing a holiday story itself. Only 2 more chapters after this one! Enjoy ~ Chicki

CHAPTER 3

I felt Tina join me in my laughter as her head shook against my leg. She slowly crawled up my body and rested her head on my arm. The warmth of her upper body felt good against my skin. “Aren’t you going to lose those bottoms?” I questioned.

“In good time,” She replied as she started to trace circles between my sternum and breasts. We both shared how blessed we felt that fate would bring us back to one another like this.

“I never thought we would have this chance again,” I confessed.

“I wish we hadn’t lost the time we had.” Tina’s hands were so gentle and loving. It was remarkable how they could become so sensual and emotive when she was touching me, to turn me on. Then there were moments like this, when after we made love, the contact was full of comfort and tenderness. Part of making love with Tina, that I appreciated most, was all that happened afterwards. I treasured this time right now, when we paused between our lovemaking to fully bond. When she and I were intimate, it wasn’t just a primal urge that we were satisfying. No, it was far greater than that.

“Keep it in perspective babe,” I offered affectionately. “We lost only a small fraction. We still have forever.” 

“I love you so much.” Her hands played with the thin landing strip that I was anal about maintaining

“I know you do Tee.”

“I never stopped loving you Bette.”

“I know…” My words denoted my certainty.

Tina braced herself on one elbow. “How did you know?”

“Because I never stopped loving you, and I’ve never been one to tell someone I love them, and not mean it.”

Tina looked down at my breasts as she traced them. I didn’t realize it at first, but that admission had caused Tina some concern, for she knew I spoke those words to Jodi. “Do you love Jodi?” Her eyes lingered there before looking at my face as she waited for my answer.

“Tee…this probably isn’t the right time.”

“You’re right…you’re right, that was crazy. I’m sorry.” Tina lowered her body back down, and eased her head back onto Bette’s arm. She knew she had no right to ask that question, but there was a tiny bit of jealousy that existed. She wondered how Bette could have wanted her so much, yet found love outside of their relationship. In terms of herself, she knew that she hadn’t loved Helena, nor did she love Henry or Kate. Yet, Bette’s relocation to New York was such a major move, that she had to have pretty serious feelings for Jodi. Outside of the tinge of jealousy, more important was that she wanted to be sure that Bette wasn’t just falling back on something familiar on some rebound. She looked at the ceiling just as Bette shifted onto her side and started to kiss her neck. She wanted to focus herself entirely on Bette, but her thoughts lingered to that place of concern.

“Tina, I still have a love for her, but it isn’t the type of love that you need to be concerned about. When I form feelings, they don’t stop overnight. I wish her all the best. We had a very amicable breakup.” 

Tina nodded her head as she urged mine close to her. My hand cupped her breast as I kissed her neck. When my mouth traveled to that familiar place below her ear, I recognized the perfume she was wearing. “Mmm…Cashmere Mist,” I spoke into her hair while I continued to attempt to stimulate her. I sensed something was off, and pulled my head from her neck to look into her eyes that symbolized most all she felt. “Tee? What’s wrong?”

Tina didn’t want to ruin this night. They had talked so much. They opened up to one another on so many levels earlier in the day. There was no doubt that Bette loved her, and was very much into the moment. However, she struggled with the idea that this might be some impulsive reaction to the split that she and Jodi had recently decided on.

“I’m a little worried.”

“Worried? About what?”

“About what this…this means.”

“I don’t understand. We are making love.”

Tina turned her head away, towards the fire. “I just don’t want this to be a reaction of some kind.”

“A reaction? You mean in terms of just acting on our desires?”

“No, not that. I mean, with Jodi. Bette I know you. You wouldn’t have moved if you didn’t feel something strong…VERY strong. I’m just worried that this could end up being a rebound. Have you thought this out enough? I mean if things are moving too fast, I can understand that and we can just stop.”

God if this woman only knew how many nights when Jodi was traveling and I was alone in bed, thinking not of the woman I went to New York for, but the woman I left behind. Was it wrong to have done so? To a degree, depending on where those thoughts led, they could be viewed as such. I didn’t let myself feel consumed with guilt for the moments Tina ‘got me there’ in the comfort of my own bed, with my own hands. Jodi wasn’t committing to me completely, and so should thoughts of Tina enter my mind during a few isolated moments, I surrendered myself to those deliberations and attained both a release and sense of connection. Yes, I had realized it was unhealthy to keep a connection alive in my mind, but she was still the mother of the child we shared, and no matter where life took us, that wasn’t going to change. The truth was, Tina was the only one who I ever felt the way I did, and I wasn’t going to keep denying that. In my heart, I knew that this trip back home for Christmas was going to change a lot of things between us, but in a million years, I didn’t expect this to be turning out as well as it had.

“I love you Tina.” I paused as I brushed a stray hair from her face. “I sometimes wish there were deeper words which I could pull from to express myself.”

“Baby, you expressed yourself pretty damn well a few minutes ago,” Tina smirked.

I couldn’t help but smile at her. “You know what I mean Tee.”

Tina tilted her head to the side as she studied my face. Her fingers lightly traced my jawbone. “I do. Bette…I missed you so much. I feel so ashamed by a lot of my actions. I allowed so much resentment from the affair to build, and I didn’t even care at the time that it was happening. I wanted nothing more than to punish you, and to make you feel rejected as I had felt when it happened. My heart…it was shattered. I never…I…I just never thought…” Tina started to get emotional.

“Shhh…” I placed my index finger over her lips, then replaced it with my own. It wasn’t a passionate kiss by any means. It was a soft, tender, and reassuring kiss, letting her know that I understood all the words which she had intended to speak. I let my lips linger on hers before speaking again. “…..You will never know the burden of responsibility and guilt I have carried. I worked through so much in therapy in New York, and I realized that at some point in our relationship, just before we had gotten pregnant, I just started to feel like I was settling. I’m not sure what it was about, but I felt this lack of connection building between us. I…I…” I couldn’t tell her. God how would she react to it.

“You what?” Tina urged.

“I…I can’t. I’m sorry…it’s just too fucking hard.” I sat up and leaned back against the bottom of the sofa. Tina sat up and looked at me, waiting for me to continue. I felt her hand touch my forearm, hoping to reassure me.

“I’m afraid,” I admitted without a second thought.

“Of what?” I remained quiet as Tina moved close to me, close enough that I felt not only the heat from the fire, but from her body as well. Those comforting eyes gripped my own. “Babe…talk to me. What are you afraid of?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Only one more chapter after this one to close out this sequel to Candy Cane Kisses. Thank you for your feedback. It is fun to write a more lighter story as well as the drama filled ones I often write. Hope this finds you well, and again thank you for your comments. ~ Chicki

CHAPTER 4

I searched her eyes, hoping she wouldn’t find resentment in her heart. “Tee...when I felt I would be settling, I’m not sure how I had gotten to that place where I would even begin to feel that about us. I guess there was so much confusion and distance in our relationship. It was just feeling so uncertain and unsafe. We did just what most people tell you not to, we hoped that adding a child was going to change things…bring us closer. We never admitted that to one another, but if I was feeling it, I know you had to be feeling something similar.”

Tina nodded. “Yes. I was. When we lost the baby, it was devastated not only because of the loss of a life, but also because….I had felt it was our last hope of staying together…of making it.” Tina paused, reflecting on where she was then as well. “But why do you feel afraid?”

“I was afraid…because…I didn’t want to settle.”

“I don’t understand.”

“When I was already feeling like we had been on that road to settling into something that had become everything I didn’t want…the lack of intimacy, the distance, the stagnant life we started to lead. I don’t know, it was all so boring. I felt trapped at the thought of having a child.”

Tina’s face grew slightly serious as she continued listening. It was at this point I couldn’t face her. I looked straight ahead at the fire. “I wasn’t as excited about having a baby, and only realized it fully when you were pregnant. The baby then represented my feeling stuck in a relationship that I wasn’t feeling fulfilled with at the time.”

My peripheral vision saw Tina’s head look down a moment. “Tina, I’m sorry…I don’t want us to go back to that place.”

“Bette, we opened our hearts up to one another today. It is hard to hear some things, but in order to heal and move forward without ever looking back, we need to be able to truly resolve those things that remain in our hearts…as hard as they may be to hear, and to say.”

She was right. I was already there, and so I continued. “Because I held those feelings in my heart…when you lost the baby…god Tina I felt so much guilt. I hated myself. I felt that god took our baby because I had not embraced the desire to be a family yet. I felt he answered my thoughts, and not anything I had spoken. I never spoke those fears or feelings to anyone. I kept them safe in my mind. However, they apparently hadn’t been so safe, because ….he heard them, and he found a solution.”

“That wasn’t God’s doing Bette.”

“I know that today Tee, but then, then I didn’t. I was filled with so much guilt and pain, and it was then I just…so much had slipped out of my control…I turned to what I thought I deserved. I purposely brought pain into my life when I cheated on you. I abandoned all forms of holding myself responsible to anyone or anything and just reacted impulsively. I felt I deserved nothing more than meaningless fucks without ties to a damn thing.” I stopped. I had said enough. I was hesitant to look at her, for the silence that had developed caused me to fear that I had said too much. Yet, it was that last small burden I carried. It was now all out there, without reservation of any kind. My eyes settled on the fire as I felt empty, nothing…not until I felt her hand touch my chin and turn my face to look at her.

“I never knew. Things make a lot of sense now. I know it was hard for you to share that with me, but I want you to know that I do not hold you accountable in any way for the loss of our baby. For whatever reason Bette, it was not meant for us at that time. I hope you have found peace with that.”

I saw the love, the forgiveness, and the understanding in her eyes. A surge of emotion filtered through my body at the recognition of how deep and tolerant the bond between us had become. I slid my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into me for a cavernous kiss. I didn’t want words to articulate how much I valued her acceptance, instead I sought to show her. As our tongues danced to a composition which they had equally written, I eased her to the floor and with wild abandon, started to make love to the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

I was pleased when we had progressed enough that her jeans joined mine on the floor. I knew I’d prepared her for my taking, as I felt her abandon all resistance, to fully accept the temptation before her. My leg settled between her own, and while I nestled my lips against the soft skin of her breast, I ensured I made just enough contact with my thigh against her moist center. I felt her arch her hips forward, into me as I teased her. “Jesus,” she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. She reached down to separate her lips, inviting me to add pressure to the place she hoped I would pay more attention to. I knew my target all too well, but I was going to enjoy taking my sweet ass time getting there. 

I sucked her rock hard nipple into my mouth, and flickered my tongue quickly across the tip, remembering how much she loved when I did that in the past. Once my thigh made better contact with her smooth clit, she brought both her hands to my back. I knew which one had been on her center seconds earlier, when I felt her damp fingers make contact with my skin when she dragged her nails along the length of my spine. As she moaned lightly, I continued teasing her center by taking turns replacing pressure with space. “God Bette…please baby.”

Her voice…her chosen words. They were always a complete turn on for me when we made love. There were times I felt I could cum with her, with little to no touch from her at all. Many times Tina could become a stimulation all on her own when it came to turning me on. I couldn’t help but add my own moans of gratification to hers, as the situation escalated. A harmony of sound rose from our bodies as I continued my assault. 

My lips wrapped around her other nipple, while my teeth playfully tugged at the pure evidence of how turned on she was. I slid my hand down her abdomen and dropped my thigh from her center, replacing it with my hand. I slipped my fingers so her clit was between my first two fingers. When I started to gently scissor them, she responded with a sudden thrust of her hips. “Fuck, it…it’s so sensitive…already.” Her voice was both husky and desperate. I slowly roamed south, dragging my tongue and lips the whole way, knowing I could control more of her senses with my tongue than my fingers. I kissed a fair amount of her abdomen as I went, producing goose bumps with the cool air that followed the path my wet mouth had mapped her body with. Before I could encourage her, she parted her legs even further.

“Oh please…please taste me…lick me…I have waited for so long.”

Tina was never so forward. I wasn’t going to complain, as I found it completely arousing to have her ask for me to do things to her. I wanted to hear her share those desires again. Instead of proceeding to the target that was obviously established early on, I looked at her. Her head was against the floor, and she was moving it from side to side as she struggled with her needs. 

“What…what are you waiting for?” The ache was present in her voice.

“What is it you want from me?” I asked with my brow raised.

“Fucking hell, you know what I need.”

I brushed her clit with the tip of my finger as I watched her close her eyes, hoping there would be another sweep to follow. When I stopped, her chest had fallen quickly. It appeared she had been holding her breath in anticipation. “Jesus Christ Bette! What are you doing to me here?”

“I’m a little rusty. I think I might need instructions.”

Tina dropped her head back to the floor. I felt her frustration growing, but had to admit that her lack of control, and my having all of it was arousing me further. I was sure I could cum with her, if I played her in the right way, with the right strokes.

“Do you like my mouth Tina?”

Tina lifted her head slightly to look at me. “You know I do…just…just don’t make me wait Bette. I’ve waited too fucking long.”

Bette made two consecutive sweeps across Tina’s clit, avoiding further contact when Tina raised her hips, anxiously wanting to feel more.

“You have quite a mouth on you,” I teased. “I’m not sure I remember just how to do it. I may be a little rusty. Are you willing to help me out?”

Tina tightened her jaw just before her outburst. “Christ Bette, can’t you just fuck me now and play later?”

I shook my head declining her suggestion as I once again swept my finger across her throbbing clit.

“I think it’s better you play my way Tina.”

Tina was desperate. The ache that had grown between her legs had become so strong and tight, that it was nearly painful at this point. She needed Bette to bring her to orgasm, and though this was highly playful and erotic, she was going completely out of her mind. What else could she do, but submit to how the game was going to be played. Though she was in sexual distress, this was one aspect of Bette’s lovemaking that drove her wild. Bette was the best when it came to making love. 

“Wh-what is it you want?” Tina was breathless as she asked her question.

The way she had looked just then, caused my body temperature to increase even further. “Tell me what you want…where you want it…and how you want it.” Though I knew she was losing patience, I also knew Tina well. Yes, well enough to know that although this was driving her crazy, she was loving every minute building this climax. I felt her grab hold of my hand and bring it to her center. She was pushing my hand against her clit making me rub it. “Like that? Do you like that?”

She nodded her head. “Ye-yes…harder…harder.”

“You’ll have to show me.”

Tina held the back of my hand tight as she curled her brows, making my hand move faster and with more strength. Her hips starting moving into our hands, clearly hoping to add more contact.

“Your mouth…” Tina let go of my hand. “Make me cum with your mouth.”

“Hmmm…that’s a nice thought. Would you like that?” I looked at her eyes which provided the answer before her voice did. I brought my mouth to her center, where my sense of smell produced memories I held close to my heart. I was back where I wanted to be. When we had sex in her apartment, after getting home from the ultrasound, we had sex in a way that was entirely different than what we had been accustomed to. For whatever reasons, we didn’t go down on one another then. This tonight, was the first time my head was between her legs in a very long time. Her clit was somewhat distended and partially exposed. Her lips were pink from the blood flow. Her legs were stretched so wide I didn’t need to spread her lips much at all to target that one place that drove all of us women completely wild. It was our hot spot, and when you knew how to work it right, you would never hear a complaint from the person who was on the receiving end.

“Bette! Will you have your fucking way with me sometime tonight please!?” 

I had been only about an inch away from touching her when I jumped. I hadn’t expected such a volatile shriek. I immediately looked up to watch her arching her brow with an expression that showed she wasn’t into playing anymore.

“…and you are fucking waiting because?”

Tina’s needs were fueling a pretty aggressive side to her. I was thrown off balance a little. I was beginning to prepare a response when she continued.

“If you don’t take care of me right now, I swear I’m going into the bedroom, locking that god damn door, and will just fuck myself silly with my vibrator.”

Both of my brows turned up involuntarily as she arched her own once again and looked from me to her center. Yes, the games were over. Perhaps one day she might like to engage in such foreplay, but tonight, she had enough. She wanted sex, and wasn’t prepared to wait any longer for it. I brought my head back between her legs and started stimulating her clit and lips with my tongue which produced an instant reaction from her.

“Mmmm…yes…”

I hummed, I licked, I probed…I was doing all forms of dance moves with my tongue, while my mind absorbed her intensifying moans.

“Ahhhmmmm…that feels…good…circles are good…just like that. Ahhhhmmmmmm…oh baby work it…just keep working it.” Tina’s words were uneven and disjointed. A complete sentence was not possible when she was allowing her body to accept the assault that was happening between her legs.

I couldn’t believe how turned on I was getting. I couldn’t help but join her solo performance with an occasional moan. “Mmmm…tell…me more...how it …feels.” I stated my plea while trying desperately to continue to please her. I dipped my tongue low, teasing her, letting her know I wasn’t going inside just yet. Her hands pulled at my hair. We ended up like animals on that floor. The sweat was dampening our skin, making some area’s of our body stick together. The air…oh the air had become more sultry than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> Thank you for coming along with me on this Christmas tale. I am glad you were able to stay with me on this little journey. There are more Christmas stories to come, so do not fret. Thank you again. Much love, Chicki

CHAPTER 5

We lay together in our nakedness as the flames lit the dark room. We were now one and the same once more. Making love was our final means of bringing our lives back together in the promise of making our future a better one. I had a big responsibility to our daughter. I was her mother, a person of significance in that young ones life. She was young enough still, to not have felt the neglect of my running off to New York to find something which should have been second to the needs and care of my darling daughter. A mother’s love is unique. There is no other love that should ever come between that, on any level. How I allowed myself to get caught up in my own selfish need to want something fulfilling for myself, I’ll never know. The fact was I didn’t need to keep analyzing it, because right now I was with the love of my life…the woman who carried our child for nine months, and who gave her life. What I felt with Tina in my arms at this very moment, I could never begin to express. I couldn’t do it the justice that it deserved. 

“It’s so peaceful,” Tina said softly, her lips brushing my chest as she moved them to speak.

“I haven’t felt this content in such a long time,” I admitted. “I think I let myself forget just how wonderful it was to have all this after we made love.”

Tina’s lashes were creating small butterfly kisses against my skin as she blinked. “Mmm…I know honey. This is the best Christmas of my entire life.”

I was so pleased to know that I was capable of bringing Tina this much happiness. I questioned my ability to do so after the affair, because I knew she had to put a lot of walls up so I would never be able to penetrate them to hurt her again. The thing about walls, is when they go up, they not only prevent all the bad things from coming through, but all the good things too. For Tina to say she felt so much at this time, offered me the reality I needed that the walls were down. She was “feeling” again, and that was something she hadn’t allowed to happen in a long time.

“Do you think Angelica will have any idea I had been away from her for the past several months?”

Tina looked up at me as her thumb brushed over my abdomen. “She loves you. She is still very young, so I don’t think she completely understood all that has happened. In another year, yes…yes I do think she would have had the ability to recognize changes in her life.”

“Good, I wouldn’t want to do a thing that would cause her any bad memories.”

“Baby, I know you wouldn’t. I think it’s time you stopped being so hard on yourself for every decision you have made. They haven’t all been bad ones.” Tina’s eyes were so tender and reassuring. “In fact, had you not agreed to come home for Christmas, we wouldn’t be in the position we are now…which…isn’t too bad from my perspective.”

I smiled wide, then kissed the top of her head. “Mine neither. You are the most beautiful, sexiest woman I have ever met in my entire life. I hope you understand just how much you move me.”

Tina’s eyes filled up almost instantly. “Thank you. You have no idea how much that means. I wasn’t sure I would ever be able to have that effect on you again to be honest.”

“Oh, don’t ever doubt that Tina. I had to push so many feelings down deep, deny them if you will, in order to not hurt myself even further. The times I had seen you with Helena, and then Henry; you can’t imagine how much it just slowly gnawed at my mind…thoughts of them in your bed…pleasing you.”

“Shhh…let’s not go there. The past needs to be left where it is…in yesterday.”

“You’re right. It is amazing though, when you think of how life can change so much from one day to the next. Yesterday, when I was preparing my bags for the trip, I had so many different emotions going through my mind.”

“Like?”

“Well, I was both sad and happy to have my relationship with Jodi behind me. In a strange way, I was pretty pleased to be taking the trip back here alone. I knew she never really felt comfortable interacting with Angelica, and this was a time, during the holidays, that I wanted to just soak up every minute I could with her. If Jodi had been here, I know she would have been wanting a lot of individual time with me.”

“I know the feeling Bette. Kate wasn’t always needy with my time, but when she was, watch out. During those moments, she wanted my undivided attention, and was pretty inflexible when she wanted it to just be one on one. I struggled to make her realize how much Angelica meant to me. I’m her mother. My daughter comes first and foremost, and I reminded her of that.”

“It can’t just be us right?”

“What do you mean?”

“That feel our child should come before someone else?”

“I don’t think so. I think that is what most parent’s feel, particularly mother’s. I think I feel it more so, because my own mother had left my father at a young age for another man. I resented her for that. She didn’t give a rat’s ass about breaking up our home.”

“I’m sorry…I know that you and her always had a difficult relationship.”

“Can you blame me? When someone is so selfish like that, how can I have a productive relationship? I mean, that was why things just ended up deteriorating with Kate and I. I just wouldn’t put Angelica second.”

I felt a little guilty when she said those words. Though it wasn’t easy, I did just that myself. I went to New York for a woman. A woman who made it clear she didn’t like children, and had little to no interest on being part of a family. I shook my head as those thoughts dominated my mind.

“I’m sorry,” Tina said as she realized what she said. “I didn’t mean to imply…”

“I know you didn’t Tee. The fact is, I am here now, and I don’t plan on ever going anywhere.”

“That works fine with me. I already checked my calendar, and the rest of my life looks pretty much open.”

I chuckled. “Good, pen me in please.”

“A pen huh?”

“Yes, pen. I don’t want you using anything you can erase.”

“Oh baby, you have nothing to worry about. No one has ever done to me, the things you have done. Tonight was crazy, and it was amazing, and it was filled with love. It makes a huge difference when you are making love with someone that you are completely in love with. I’m telling you Bette, I swear you can get me there with just what you say to me. No one has ever been able to do what you have done. It’s unique just to you, and totally irreplaceable.”

I couldn’t help but feel the pressure of that ego massage. It felt great, but the truth was, I felt the same thing for Tina. As much as I tried to find all that I felt with her elsewhere, it never happened. No one ever came close. I squeezed her shoulder hard as I brought her in close to me. “I know that feeling Tee. I’ve never found what I have found with you either. I’m done searching. You’re stuck with me, like it or not. I can’t wait to grow old with you…to watch your face get wrinkles, your hair turn gray, your hooch hairs start to thin…” Tina nudged me.

“I am not going to get wrinkles. I am not going to let my hair turn gray. There are damn good bottles for that. As far as my hoochie goes, I’ll accept any hair loss there as a bonus. I am so tired of shaving and waxing.”

“I have no complaints. It was pretty damn wonderful down there.”

Tina laughed. “You sure were taking your time reacquainting yourself. You had me so on that edge with your playfulness that I started to get pissed off.”

“I know,” I laughed while I rubbed her arm. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t resist teasing you.”

Tina noticed the mistletoe on the floor and picked it up. “We never even used this.”

“I don’t think we needed to.”

Tina rolled the stem between her fingers. “No, we didn’t…I think I pretty much did all I was hoping to under this mistletoe anyway.”

“That you did.”

“Do you want to go to bed?”

“Are you tired?”

Tina looked at the clock on the mantle. “Well, you figure it won’t be too long before it’s morning, and once we are all sitting by the tree opening presents, I’m sure Angelica will run us into the ground with her excitement.”

I couldn’t help but smile as I became mesmerized by the fire. Angelica was still too young to remember everything about Santa coming, and the cookies we had left out before she went to bed tonight, but just the thought of us sitting around the tree in the morning, really warmed my heart. It’s true what they say, that from year to year, or from day to day, you just don’t know what life holds for you. In a million years, before I left for New York, I never would have thought I would be back home before the year was up, making love to Tina. My thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of the mistletoe against my cheek. 

“I love you Bette Porter.” Tina held the mistletoe above my head and leaned in. “Merry Christmas my love.”

I felt her lips brush lightly against mine. My eyes closed in reaction to the tenderness. We were sealing our future with a kiss, and I didn’t want it to end. “Mmmm…that was nice.”

Tina stood and held her hand out. “Come…let’s go upstairs to bed. Our daughter will be up soon enough.”

I took Tina’s hand and together we walked upstairs and into our bedroom. I turned around and closed the door.

“Don’t lock it babe. I usually keep the door wide open so I can hear Angie, or if she needs me.”

“We are naked. What if she comes in the bedroom in the middle of the night?”

Tina smiled. “It’s fine…if she were to, it isn’t like she has taken Anatomy and Physiology classes yet.”

I joined her in bed and shook my head, somewhat embarrassed. Tina was right. Our daughter wasn’t going to be able to understand that she saw our breasts or more. “You’re right. I feel so out of touch with raising children. Perhaps I should have read more of that book we had, on what to expect during their development.” 

“I still have that book. It’s never too late.”

I looked into her soul - the eyes that were her windows to her innermost feelings. “You are right. I’m learning that pretty quickly…it never really is too late is it?”

“Not when you really want something bad enough.”

“I believe that…full heartedly.”

Tina opened her hand, revealing the mistletoe. She held it up above her head. “Kiss me.”

I leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. When I pulled back, I saw that familiar look I saw earlier in the evening begin to cascade over her face. 

“You are naughty.” I warned, as she lowered the mistletoe above her breast. “Kiss me again,” she said with more demand in her voice.

“You know where this is going to lead don’t you?”

Tina nodded. “I wouldn’t have taken you to bed if I didn’t have a pretty good idea.”

“Oh, wow…what do you take me for?”

“A woman who is prepared to fill tonight with hundreds of mistletoe kisses.” She smiled, and rested the mistletoe just above her breast.

“Mistletoe kisses…they are the best ones,” I said before fulfilling her next request.

As the night fell upon us, and the moon lit the room, I found a connection with Tina that we both had been yearning for, but wouldn’t let the walls down to act upon. There was a lot of time wasted while we were either punishing the other, trying to appear removed from what we were seeing before us, or just pushing ourselves to accept we had lost and move on. I am a firm believer that we end up where we are meant to be, and on this eve before Christmas, Tina and I were defining all of it, in the form of mistletoe kisses.

~ THE END ~

**© 2007 Chicki**

**Disclaimer:  
This Fan Fiction posting contains fictitious characters and a fictitious storyline. Most characters belong to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime Television. Readers must not modify, copy/plagiarize, disseminate, or take action in reliance upon it, unless permitted by the said author of this Fan Fiction posting. None of the materials provided on this Fan Fiction posting may be used, reproduced or transmitted, in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including the use of any information storage and retrieval system, without written permission from author. **


End file.
